FIG. 11 illustrates an example of a junction block having conventional plate-like terminals (see the patent literature PTL 1).
The plate-like terminals 76 are made by a conductive metal plate bent substantially in an L-shape by punching, and are arranged in multiple tiers (stages) in a terminal holder 78 (block body) made of insulating resin. The terminal holder 78 includes fuse accommodating chambers 77a in upper and lower tiers in a first half of the terminal holder 78, the chambers 77a serving as a fuse holder, and in its second half a terminal insertion hole. A diapason-like clamping terminal portion on one end of the plate-like terminal 76 protrudes from the terminal insertion hole toward the fuse accommodating chamber 77a, and a pin-like terminal portion on the other end of the plate-like terminal 76 is inserted into a hole (throughhole) of a circuit board 73 and is solder-connected thereto. A fuse block 77 is constituted by the terminal holder 78, the plate-like terminals 76, and the fuse.
A junction block 71 includes, in addition to the fuse block 77, the circuit board 73 incorporating various electronic components 72 and a connector block 75 connected to terminals 74 on the right and left sides of the circuit board 73. The circuit board 73 and the blocks 75, 77 are covered and protected by upper and lower covers (not-shown) with the side of the openings 75a, 77a of the blocks 75, 77 exposed to an outside.
As the plate-like terminals, in addition to the substantially L-shaped terminals 76, a comb-like terminal having clamping terminals parallel to each other is used (not shown). A power supply connector 80 is provided in one piece with the terminal holder 78, the connector 80 accommodating a side of the bus-bar-like plate-like terminal.
Blade-like fuses (not shown) is attached to the upper and lower accommodating chambers 77a in parallel with each other in a horizontal direction. In correspondence to the upper and lower terminals, clamping terminals of the upper and lower plate-like terminals 76 are attached to an inside of the upper and lower accommodating chambers 77a. Power supply from a battery or an alternator is input to the connector 80.
In the above patent literature PTL 1, there is also shown an example of the mounting structure for the plate-like terminals, in which the terminal holder 78 is provided as a component separate from the fuse holder and the plate-like terminals 76 of each tier are attached in a vertically extending groove from above and horizontally. The circuit board 73 has at its intermediate portion in its thickness direction a copper core tier (not shown).
Another exemplary conventional mounting structure of the plate-like terminals (not shown) in the patent literature PTL 2 has a configuration in which a positioning groove is notched in a wide plate-like terminal (bus bar) having tab terminal portions in parallel with each other in multiple rows for connection of fusible link portion, and a projection is provided in a surface of a bottom wall of a box-shaped block body vertically accommodating the plate-like terminals.